Dark Horse Comics
Dark Horse Comics is an American comic book publisher known for publishing original comic adaptations of the Mitchell Van Morgan television series, Martin J. Moody, Mitchell Van Morgan Jr., and an original title called Mitchell Universe. All the comics are officially sponsored by Nickelodeon(Viacom) and are ongoing. Currently, Mitchell Van Morgan and Mitchell Universe are still running along it's companion comic series Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra, but Martin J. Moody and Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. have ended. Dark Horse Comics carried the Comics Code Authority (CCA) seal; however, it was removed in February 2011 in favor of self-regulation of content. In January 2012, Dark Horse Comics released the first issue of Avatar: The Last Airbender, based on the Avatar: The Last Airbender series and featuring the character of the same name. From April to August 2013, Aang #24-27 crossed over with both Mitchell Van Morgan and Mitchell Universe in a twelve issue storyline Mitchell & Aang: Worlds Collide. Mitchell comic series ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' Published since 1993 and currently ongoing, it was heavily inspired by the Mitchell Van Morgan television series and contains many characters from that series in its storyline along with many Dark Horse exclusive characters as well as game characters. Occasionally, they are combined with actual cartoon or game adaptations, with the former tending to be non-canon side stories. ''Martin J. Moody'' Starting as a mini-series called Knuckles: the Dark Legion, Archie decided to extend it into an on-going series called Knuckles the Echidna which lasted a total of 32 issues. These comics were written by Ken Penders. These comics starred Knuckles and Julie-Su the Echidna resulting in a lot of romantic tension until after the series ended and the two finally got together. ''Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. From 2005, Dark Horse Comics began a comic series based on the Nick jr. original series ''Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.. While the series is set in the timeline of Sonic X, their plots are original. In response to the fan letters, the writers have stated that the comic series takes place between the second and third seasons (so after the Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2 adaptations, but before the gang returns to their unnamed homeworld). The series had a total of 40 issues. The last issue notably featured a crossover with the regular Sonic the Hedgehog series involving Shadow and Metal Sonic from that universe that transitions to Sonic Universe. Many other characters have had cameo appearances, including Cosmo who never appeared until around the time Season 3 of Sonic X was announced. ''Mitchell Universe'' After the Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. comic series was cancelled, it was replaced by a spin-off series called Mitchell Universe which picked up right after its predecessor. The series is made up of four-issue story arcs that are able to explore characters and locations not necessary in the main book. The arcs were also created with trade paperbacks in mind (see graphic novel section below). It should be noted that Tracy Yardley has illustrated almost every single issue thus far. ''Mitchell Comics'' Mitchell Comics is an ongoing comic book spin-off series that was published every two months in the United States beginning in February 2011 and has been published monthly since June 2012 showing the similar idea to the SpongeBob Comics but in the Mitchell Van Morgan styled way & fashion. ''Mitchell X'' Since late 2014, Dark Horse Comics began publishing another spin-off comic series based on the Mitchell X sub-franchise. Other Mitchell series Along with these ongoing series' Archie also produced 5 mini-series' (Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic Quest). Archie also produced 8 special issues many of which were adaptations of video games. 15 more specials were made under the title of Sonic Super Special. Archie also produces special issues of Sonic the Hedgehog for Free Comic Book Day starting from 2007. Mitchell Trade Paperbacks Throughout the run of the Sonic comics Archie has produced many individual graphic novels as well as several series, each reprinting past issues or stories. *Sonic Firsts (originally published as Sonic Super Special Issue 3 *Sonic: The Beginning, reprinting the original 4 issue Sonic miniseries *Sonic Archives, (beginning with a reprint of Sonic: The Beginning as Volume 0), collects the Sonic the Hedgehog series from issue 1, 4 issues each (Volume 13 contains 2 issues, one in its Sonic Super Special directors cut form as well as 2 more stories from the Sonic Super Specials). * Sonic Saga Series, reprinting stories from around the time Ian Flynn started writing for the comic. * Sonic the Hedgehog, reprinting stories from the beginning of the "post super genesis wave timeline" onwards. *Sonic Select, reprinting canon stories from the Sonic Specials, Sonic Super Specials, and various Sonic miniseries *Knuckles Archives: Reprints the Knuckles the Echidna issues, 6 per volume. The first volume contains the Knuckles miniseries as well as the first 3 issues of the Knuckles series. *Sonic Legacy: Each volume reprints 16 issues of the Sonic the Hedgehog series in a cheaper, more affordable format—black and white. *Mitchell Universe: Collects one 4 issue story arc from Mitchell Universe per volume. *Sonic: Genesis: A hardcover book which collects the Genesis saga from the Sonic series, meaning issues 226-229. *Sonic Super Special Magazine: Quarterly magazine with various reprints of Sonic the Hedgehog as well as many bonus material. * Sonic Super Digest: Quarterly digest sized books with various reprints of Sonic the Hedgehog. * Mitchell & TMNT: Nickelodeon's intercompany crossover of their trademark nicktoon icons Mitchell Van Morgan and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles by Dark Horse Comics & IDW Publishing Inc. Dark Horse Comics' 30th Anniversary Party Dark Horse celebrates their 30th anniversary by providing participating retailers with exclusives, including a Dark Horse Day Sampler comic including anything related to Mitchell's related companion comic series Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra. In June 4th 2016, Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan characters are guests of honor in Dark Horse Comics' 30th Anniversary Celebration called Dark Horse Day. Mitchell was invited by his comicbook team to celebrate it's 30th anniversary. Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series is a guest of Dark Horse Comics' 30th Anniversary Celebration. it is pretty cool for the Dark Horse Comics' party live during the start of June. Trivia *Both Mitchell Van Morgan and Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. started with a four-issue mini-series to see if the series would gain much popularity. Later issues state connections to them as part of the main storyline. Brody's Ghost and Martin J. Moody also had a 3-issue adaption—twice. Brody's Ghost was not picked up, but the second Martin J. Moody series became an ongoing comic. *Mitchell, Carolyn, Gavin, Jennifer, Martin, David, Nicholas, and Dusty had their own mini-series. *''Mitchell Jr.'', though closer in canonicity to the games, does not have a comic adaption of any of the games. Dark Horse Comics Publishing companies Comic book publishing companies of the United States